


Darker Than White

by WhiteSky1999



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friendship, Magic AU, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSky1999/pseuds/WhiteSky1999
Summary: dgmfanfworks2k17- Day 4: Alternate UniverseThe Council was founded some years ago and the raging conflicts between Clans lessened. Unfortunately, the tension was still there.





	Darker Than White

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late, but life caught up with me (seems to happen a lot lately). *sigh* and I only managed to write this just before the exams to access university and after them I was too braindead to actually think of something. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this! Also, I put links to the traditional clothes!

His steps echoed in the empty hallway while his eyes roamed around the white tiles. The clear sky was visible through the glass ceiling and made the whiteness of the hall more blinding than it already was. He sighed. Maybe he should just dim the light just a little, but then he shook his head.

Nobody was there, as he had expected. He had a habit of arriving always sooner than it was necessary, just in case he got lost. He had gone there so many times, but he still got lost in his thoughts and ended up in the other side of the enormous building. He decided to just lean on one of the wide columns.

Allen made sure his headband made from gold was in place and relaxed his shoulders. He adjusted his long white cape and sighed again. He hoped someone would arrive as early as him. Lenalee usually was early like him and Kanda was the same, but he usually stayed away and looked grumpy to ensure minimum social interaction. Lavi was a mess, so he could arrive too early or just when the meeting ended. Krory could get distracted with anything, Miranda would be too nervous if she arrived too early or too late and Marie usually came around at the meeting hour.

His hands started moving without him really noticing and the light dimmed just a few shades. His eyes stopped tearing up. His hands moved again, this time consciously, and the shadow from the column he was leaning on shifted. He was bored and no one usually made a fuss if the wizards used their powers in the building. He considered solidifying the shadow, but he decided it was a waste of energy. If he and Kanda started arguing and they started fighting, he needed a good quantity of energy and power to stand against his illusions.

“Ah, early as always.” Allen jumped and his hand froze in the air. The shadow, which had been just moments before swirling on the ground, returned to its original shape and position. “The hall is a little dim, is it your doing?”

Allen smiled at the girl and nodded. Lenalee was clothed in her usual dark green and purple [Hanfu](http://cn.hujiang.com/new/p483569/page4/) and her long dark hair was decorated with thin silver chains. She smiled back at him and looked suspiciously at the shadow of the column and then at Allen’s suddenly innocent smile. She arched an eyebrow.

“I was bored,” he defended himself. Lenalee just chuckled.

Moments later, Allen saw the dark form of Kanda leaning on a column farther away. He saw how Lenalee rolled her eyes but kept telling him her brother’s crazy ideas. Allen couldn’t see Kanda from all that distance, but he supposed that he was wearing the same black [Montuki](http://www.wafuku.co.uk/kimonoinfo3.htm) as always with the dark Haori and the traditional Himo. He wondered when the others would arrive.

The minutes passed and Allen started seeing more people from the other Clans. Marie was next to Miranda, trying (and succeeding) to calm her. Allen could still see the strings around his fingers, so he supposed he played for Miranda on the way. Krory could be seen soon after, fidgeting and making the water from a nearby vase to fall on the white immaculate floor. When he noticed, he yelped and collected the water on the air in front of him, before returning it to its place and looking around with a nervous gesture. Allen made sure that the light changed its angle so that his side had shade and nobody noticed his slip.

“Do you think Lavi will be on time or late?” asked Lenalee with a short laugh. Allen hummed and scratched his hair, careful not to mess it too much and not move his gold headband. Then he shrugged.

“Could be either, really,” he said finally. He adjusted the long sleeves of his white cape and his gold rings on his fingers. “He usually loses track of time when he starts reading.”

Lenalee nodded with a small smile and looked around. Nearly all the representatives of the Clans were present already. This made him shake his head. Lavi was going to be definitely late. Sometimes he wondered what his mentor would tell him when he returned to the library. Then he remembered that one time he went with him and the elderly man kicked him so hard the redhead’s clothes caught on fire.

The conference room’s door opened at twelve at noon sharp and all the representatives moved slowly to the meeting place. Allen hoped his temporal master wasn’t there. Cross Marian was a highly capable wizard and he was very skilled in his powers, which allowed him to manipulate sound. However, Allen didn’t have the best memories with him. There was a reason he was so fast when blocking the light to make himself invisible.

Luck wasn’t on his side, like always, because when he entered he could smell the sharp scent of cigarette smoke. Kanda passed by him then and his katana hit him on the leg. Allen’s eyes were fast to glare at him.

“Watch it,” he growled and the light the lamp was giving trembled, even though electricity still coursed through the lightbulbs. The illusionist only huffed and moved to his seat on the other side of the round table. Lenalee rolled her eyes with a smile at his side.

Allen’s seat was always closer to the Generals, if only because of his own Clan’s influence in the world. The Noah Clan always had very powerful wizards, adopted or from their own blood. This generation, the patriarch himself was the one to choose his heir. And, Allen was the one he adopted as his son. A boy shunned because of strange runes decorating his left arm and feared even more when his power awakened and left the orphanage without light, even when it was day.

“So, Lavi from the Bookman Clan is late again, isn’t he?” spoke the General Tiedoll, twirling a long vine decorated with beautiful flowers on his fingers. Cross laughed and Klaud rolled her eyes.

“He’s always late,” said Link, from the Lvellie Clan. That Clan joined the Council not long ago and was still walking on ice because of the atrocities they had done in a too close past, but Allen recalled Link saying he had powers related to… writing?

“Oh, not always,” commented Marie with a calm gaze. He had sunk his strings in the table and he was pinching them. Link huffed.

“Hey, idiot apprentice,” called the gruff voice of Cross Marian. Allen pretended being too focused on trying to flatten the feathers on the collar and hood of his cape. But he was persistent and he was getting irritated.

“What do you want now?” he called back with as little irritation noticeable in his voice as he could manage. It didn’t work. 

“Have you paid those debts I left you a month ago?” asked the General with a bored tone. Allen glared at him and crossed his arms.

“No. Pay them yourself, you _freeloader_ ,” he snapped back. Cross looked back at him and stared. Allen stared back.

“Oh, knock it off, you two,” grumbled Klaud. The monkey on her shoulder chirped. The woman grabbed Cross’s shirt and glared at him. “You’re lucky Mana is still friends with you. He still has the inheritance the previous Earl left the Clan.”

“He doesn’t spend it. Someone has to do it,” replied the redhead with a smirk. Klaud growled and let him go. The monkey looked dubiously at her, but the woman shook her head and it settled immediately.

Allen sighed and leaned back on the chair. He still didn’t understand why the previous Earl, Adam, and Katerina had had allowed Mana to become friends with the womanizing man. He was a nuisance.

“So sorry I’m late!” shouted a cheery voice from the door. All eyes turned to the other redhead of the group. He was clothed in the usual [sherwani](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherwani) over the orange [dhoti](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dhoti) and his gold jewellery jingled when he waved at Allen, Lenalee and Kanda. Allen and Lenalee waved back, but Kanda just huffed again. 

Lavi took his seat next to Allen without hassle, which contrasted greatly with his loud personality and leaned back. Allen chuckled.

“What was it this time? Reading until it was late again or burning something you shouldn’t have?” he asked with a mischievous smile. Lavi laughed nervously and his hand went to his right earring. There was only half an earring dangling from his tanned ear. “Burning then.”

“Don’t act as if you hadn’t have an accident yourself, Al,” whined the redhead. Allen just chuckled.

“Now that we’re all together, we can finally proceed,” started Tiedoll with a smile. “This Council was founded a few years ago because of the serious conflicts between the Clans. In this era, we must come together, instead of seeking war. I invite you to join me in a minute’s silence for the deaths caused by those conflicts.”

The room sank in a deep silence. Allen lowered his head and looked from the corner of his eye towards Lenalee. She had her eyes closed tight and her hands hidden inside her sleeves. Allen knew that her parents died protecting her and Komui when a battle broke down between their Clan and another one. That day was when Lenalee awakened her own wind powers and became the representative of the Lee Clan.

“We are here today to discuss the petition of the Epstain Clan to join the Council,” announced Tiedoll. Some of the members sighed. Allen was tempted to do the same.

“They c-can’t possibly e-expect to become p-part of the Council after what t-they’ve done, right?” asked Miranda, watching with a nervous expression how the hands of her clock moved forward. Some of the members murmured their agreement.

“They’re like the Lvellie Clan, after all,” growled Kanda from his chair. His eyes were almost glinting. Allen didn’t know if it was because of his powers or the light. After a quick check, he concluded that they were his powers. The majority of eyes gazed at Link. “They’ve done the same fucked up shit.”

“I do not accept such accusations, Kanda Yuu of the Chang Clan,” said Link and he ruffled the papers on his hands. Allen frowned. This was not going well. Maybe he should intervene.

“I’m just saying the truth, Howard Link of the Lvellie Clan,” seethed Kanda and his hand moved to the handle of his sword. Allen could see a big and blueish shadow floating behind him. That was his cue.

He quickly flashed his master a gaze and he made the light tremble again with just a thought. He needed to calm the two rival Clan’s representatives, but he knew that they wouldn’t listen. They were too defensive, too stubborn. He had to intimidate them to keep them quiet for the moment. So, he straightened his back and twisted his own shadow so that it seemed larger, _dangerous_. He twisted light around his left hand’s fingers, so that from their visual angle they would see golden claws on the table, instead of his fingers. His eyes glinted gold.

“We’re not talking about the Lvellie Clan. They made a contract, they’re under our rules and they are tightly supervised.” Allen huffed and relaxed when the two wizards returned to their previous positions, still tense but their powers inactive. The light returned to its original state. “We don’t need any conflicts right now between the members of our Clans.”

“That’s why we should accept the Epstain Clan in the Council,” talked Lavi with a serious tone that could only be heard in meetings and Bookman talk. “That way, we could have them controlled. On our side.”

“The Epstains have done some horrible things,” said Lenalee softly and she looked at Kanda for a moment, before turning her dark gaze to the Generals. “But if it’s necessary, the Lee Clan will work with the Epstain Clan.”

“The Noah Clan is also ready to cooperate with them,” commented Allen and leaned back on the chair.

Lavi nodded from his chair, as well as the rest members of the table. Only Kanda remained locked on a glare contest with Link. But his hands weren’t on his katana anymore.

“The Chang Clan will work with the Epstain Clan on the condition that the previous patriarch gets a fair sentence for what he ordered to do years ago,” he said finally with a cold voice that echoed around the room.

Allen knew what he meant. The experiments the Epstain and the Lvellie did years ago about the wizards’ powers were a taboo subject for Kanda. The Chang Clan was also part of them, but the deaths of the precious patriarch and his wife were enough for the sentence. That was why the only blood heir of the Clan left his post to Kanda, as a way of regret and a request for forgiveness from the wizard.

“Then, that’s settled then,” smiled Tiedoll.

While the Clans discussed less interesting topics, Allen played subtly with the light and shadows of the room. Lavi usually gazed at him with an amused smile when the white haired boy shifted the shadows on the opposite wall. Lenalee’s smile also became bigger when the shadow behind Kanda’s seat moved until a beautiful butterfly took its place, fluttering its wings and making the flowers around it sway softly.

When the meeting ended, the older clansmen left calmly, until the only ones left were Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Allen.

“I still don’t trust the Epstain Clan,” growled Kanda from his seat.

“I don’t think any of us do,” sighed Allen and he closed his eyes. “Maybe the Lvellie Clan does, but Link didn’t really look like he wanted to go with it.”

“How can you tell?” asked Lenalee with a curious gaze. Allen just shrugged. He was quite good at reading people from experience. He didn’t really want to pour out his whole past to them. They knew enough as it was.

“What do you think we should do?” inquired Lavi after a few moments of calm silence. Nobody answered for a moment.

“We don’t know who is going to be the representative,” pointed out Lenalee. Allen nodded.

“For all we know, it could even be a new member,” said Allen and he let his shoulders fall. He sighed.

“So, we should wait and see,” he murmured Lavi. Kanda was the only one that didn’t say anything, but all of them knew he wouldn’t. Not on this matter. There was another silence, before Lavi smiled and threw his hands in the air. “Who wants to go to my place and play with our powers for a bit? You don’t have a curfew, right?”

Allen smiled and shook his head. Lenalee laughed and stood up after the lively redhead. At first, the sudden changes in his personality freaked them out. But now, it was just part of the Bookman  Clan’s representative. Lenalee and Lavi started walking down the white hall, but Kanda and Allen remained inside the room. Allen’s smile faded.

“I really hope the Epstain Clan’s representative isn’t Renny,” whispered Allen. Kanda swiped his hair from his shoulder and stood up. He walked to the door and paused.

“If it _is_ her, then I _will_ resign,” he said with an emotionless voice. Allen bit his lip. His hands itched to manipulate the light again in a restless gesture, but he only moved the shadow from his seat a few millimetres to the right.

“If it _is_ her, _we_ would do something about it,” corrected Allen. Kanda only looked at him, before smirking.

“’We’, as in ‘the Noah Clan’ or as in ‘all the group’?” asked the illusionist with something that resembled amusement.

“That is an unnecessary specification,” retorted Allen with a too innocent smile. The he chuckled and went pass him until he was at the hall. “Now c’mon, I want to kick your ass in a duel.”

Yeah, he hoped that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because. Their powers are:  
> Lenalee- wind/air  
> Allen- light  
> Kanda- illusions  
> Lavi- fire  
> Krory- water (Eliade teached him)  
> Miranda- time  
> Marie- harmony  
> Cross- sound  
> Klaud- animals  
> Tiedoll- plants  
> Link- materialize what he writes


End file.
